


Not right but okay

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: Luke Ross [1]
Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Soulmates were always a tricky issue. But if your soulmate was your bosses' son and a little kid then it became completely wrong and unfair.Author's note: If you have any plot ideas that you would want me to write about just let me know in the comments and I will do my best to get it done for you!





	Not right but okay

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not exactly a common work of fiction but I hope you guys like it. There will be no sex at all and it will mostly focus on the tender side of things. 
> 
> I love the soulmates topic just as much as the Alpha/Omega one. 
> 
> So if you want me to write anything else that involves Luke, let me know and I may do it for you!
> 
> I love rarepairs, btw.
> 
> Leave your comments if you feel like it and enjoy!

This world was crazy and for so many different reasons. But it could also be ruthless and merciless. And that was something Bertram knew quite well. He had spent his whole life believing that he didn’t have a soulmate like everyone else seemed to. Believing that fate was not on his side and that he should just give up and go on with his life. It was exactly what he did for many, many years. At first, specially when all of his friends got theirs, the man had felt utterly devastated and not being able to find out who his soulmate was. 

He had never even imagined that it was pretty simple: his soulmate hadn’t been born. And he wouldn’t be for more than twenty years. 

Bertram had found a home with the Ross. At first it was just Christina, Morgan and their only daughter Emma. Then the family started growing. And one day they brought to the penthouse the boy they had been talking about for months about adopting. 

Luke Ross was four years old when his little chest glew the moment he met Bertram. He doesn’t remember it, he never even realized that it had happened. His parents had been absolutely frightened and in rage at what had happened. They had even fired their butler considering him to be a pedophile who would only end up hurting their new baby boy. 

But without his presence, and without really understanding why, Luke had not been adapting at all to his new life, he had even ran away a couple of times even if he didn’t know what he was searching for. 

Christina and Morgan had a lot of thinking to do and after pulling an allnighter with Bertram talking about this...event, they had all agreed that he could get his job back and remain next to Luke to keep him calm and happy but he could never act on this. 

Bertram had agreed, he wasn’t a child molester after all, he didn’t even like kids! It was why he never had them. 

This was a big joke the universe had done on him. 

And so the years went by and Bertram learned how to deal with the fact that his soulmate was more than twenty years younger than him. As the years went by, the man got used to everything. 

And absolutely everything was going right. Luke was growing up like a normal boy. He had crushes on girls, he loved to dance, he didn’t like school that much and he was a slave to junk food. And apart from all of that he was also a very good boy. He loved his siblings to death when times of real need came he was always there for them at the best of his abilities.

But Luke was always around Bertram one way or another. No one really paid much attention to it, but the boy always greeted the man first when he was back from school or when morning came. He liked sticking around him even if it was just to play pranks on him. 

Bertram knew that it was the need he had to be close to his soulmate even if he wasn’t aware of it. But the man was grateful to be able to stay right next to Luke’s side. 

Jessie then came into their lives and he still remembers the conversation Christina and Morgan had with the young woman after hiring her. She had to know that one of the kids she was going to be looking after had a grown man as a soulmate. And she needed to know it was Bertram. It had been quite a shock for her, but she had quickly covered the awkwardness with a story about soulmates, soldiers and weapons back in Texas and Bertram couldn’t be more thankful. 

It was only years later, when Luke was fourteen, that the subject had been brought up during breakfast. 

Luke groaned when he read something on his phone “Seriously?!”

“What happened? Did you pass your math test? ‘Cause that’d be something surprising.” Jessie teased with a laugh and the boy stared at her.

“No...Ew math.” He made a face “One of my friends, another one of my friends, found his soulmate!” He exclaimed and both Jessie and Bertram’s eyes grew wide at this. 

Emma blinked “Yeah, it’s happened to some of my friends too.”

“I wanna find mine already!” Luke said and then winked at Jessie “Don’t be jealous, you’ll always have a place in my heart.”

The woman snorted “Yeah, I’m so jealous…” She threw Bertram a knowingly teasing glare.

“Almost all of the cool kids have found theirs.” Ravi said “Well, except for Luke.” He smiled at his brother who rolled his eyes.

“It’s whatever. I’m sure I’ll find her soon.” He smirked and continued eating “I always felt like she was close. Somehow.”

“How do you know it’s a girl and not a boy?” Jessie wondered and the boy made a face.

“Jessi, I’m eating right now. What’s next? Bertram is my soulmate?” He said with a serious expression and suddenly everyone except for the man broke into laughter. 

“Yeah, that sounds stupid.” Jessie stood up and went to the butler “You’re staring.” She whispered and Bertram sighed before he continued doing the dishes.

“Well, can you really blame me? I thought he knew.” He whispered back to her and she sighed.

“He doesn’t. He’s not that smart. Besides, you gotta admit that it does sound ridiculous.”  
“What do you mean? I’m a catch!”

She snorted “Yeah and he’s underage.”

The man shook his head “You know I won’t act on it. He will graduate high school, find a nice girl, fall in love, marry and have children...Well I hope not I don’t wanna have to look after more kids when I’m older.”

Jessie smiled “Oh Bertram...I do hope what you say comes true and he actually graduates high school.”

He sighed “Yeah, it’s like a dream. Huh?”

She nodded and went back to her kids “Okay, everyone go get ready for school now. I’ll put your lunch boxes in your backpacks.” She ordered and everyone scattered around. She grabbed the brown bags and went over to the living-room.

Luke remained behind and once everyone had gone, he stood up from the table and walked over to Bertram. The man sighed “Not another prank, please.”

“It’s not a prank, I swear.” The boy said “I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay, shoot.” He turned to look at the teenager who seemed uncomfortable.

“I just...You...Never found your soulmate, did you?”

Bertram kept quiet for a moment before nodding his head “I have.” He said and Luke blinked in surprise “But...She died.”

“Oh…” The boy looked down for a moment before grabbing the man’s hand who visibly flinched but didn’t have the heart to pull away “I’m sorry...That’s...yeah...When did it happen?”

“Ten years ago.” Bertram said and Luke looked up at him again.

“That was when we met.” The boy smiled a bit before looking worried “Is that why...You were away for almost a year after I was adopted?”

“You remember that?” Bertram tilted his head a bit “How come you remember that and not how to do your homework?”

Luke shook his head “Homework is not worth remembering.” He half joked before turning serious again and lifting Bertram’s hand to put it against his own chest. The same that had glowed brightly at the sight of the older man back when he was four years old “I’m sorry. Really. That sounds...real rough.”

Bertram felt like he ran out of air and he had to give himself a moment to admire the boy’s freckles and deep eyes. He looked at how big his hand looked in between Luke’s smaller ones.

He was a damned pervert and he had to stop this. 

So he roughly pulled his hand away making the boy look at him in shock mixed with a bit of pain. 

“I managed. Hey, Jessie hasn’t found hers.” He tried to lighten up the mood as he went back to cleaning.

“Yet.” Luke smirked, going back to his personality “You know, I think that maybe fate was a little dumb and that’s why my chest didn’t glow when I met her. But I bet it will at any moment.” He said before turning around and grabbing his phone from the table “Yeah so...see ya.” He said quietly before quickly leaving. 

Bertram sat down and he rubbed his face.

He never wanted things to get like this, he never meant for his life to follow this path. He always thought that, considering the fact that he hated kids, he would just go on with his life as he had never found his soulmate. But of course that never worked, specially since he grew so fond of him. Bertram wanted to protect the boy, he wanted him to be happy, to always have a smile on his face. And he always felt proud whenever he danced and made jokes. He definitely loved the boy. But he didn’t want to dwell on those feelings or else he would just quit his job and move far away from him. 

But he also knew that he would never be able to do something like that. He didn’t want to be away from Luke. Or the other kids. They were all a big family together. 

\---------------------------------------------

A kidnapping attempt was bound to happen at any moment and if anyone asked Bertram or Jessie, they would say that they were quite surprised that this has never happened before. 

So it was not a surprise the day it happened, but it was rather scary nonetheless. 

Luke had stayed home alone that day. Jessie had gone with Zuri and Ravi to a meeting with their teachers. Zuri’s wanted to talk about how disrespectful the girl was and Ravi’s would most probably compliment him and also complain about his need to correct her. Bertram had been dragged with Emma to the shoe shop to get some new pairs even if she really didn’t need them. 

And so Luke was all alone only with Mrs. Kipling but since she was in Ravi’s room sleeping, he didn’t even think about her. 

He had been listening to loud music and dancing in the living-room. He hadn’t noticed when someone creeped from the kitchen. It was a grown man that had a black mask on. And while he made sure the boy was not distracted and aware of his presence, his wife had been disabelling all the cameras so they would not be found out. 

Luke suddenly stopped dancing and he chuckled to himself. He breathed heavily as he went to turn off the music. He then turned around to walk to the kitchen and get some soda but the moment he entered, his eyes widened when he felt someone grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up.

“Wh-What? Let me go!” He yelled and the man groaned loudly before covering the boy’s mouth with his hand. Luke kept on kicking around even after the woman came in the room to put tape over his mouth. He threw the child over his shoulder.

“Do you have them?”

“I have everything I could take.” She said as she lifted the bag “It’s not my problem they have too many valuables around here!”

“It doesn’t matter.” The man said, not caring about the way Luke struggled over his shoulder “We have the most important shit here.” He held the boy tighter “They’ll give us more than whatever you have in that bag. Did you leave the note?” He asked as he rushed with her to the door from which they came from.

“I did. Left it on his bed.” She said as she opened the door for him so they could finally leave that place. 

\------------------------------------------------

“Shut the hell up!” The man yelled right into Luke’s face before slapping him soundly making him cry out in pain. 

“He makes noises because you keep on hitting him.” The woman said a bit nervously as she looked at her husband. He turned to look at her and frowned. She quickly looked away. 

“I can’t believe we still have this little bastard in here and those bitches haven’t paid the ransom yet.” 

“It’s been just hours.” She said “Give them time.”

Luke stared at them, his eyes travelling from one to another as they kept on fighting. He then looked around, trying to find a way out. The apartment he was in was absolutely destroyed, dirty and extremely minimalist. It was nothing like the home he had grown into, and even if he didn’t care really much, he was terrified and this place only made him feel even more scared. 

The people that first came to mind were his parents, of course. He imagined his mother would be bossing everyone around to find him while his father would be stuck on the godforsaken phone he carried around all the time, contacting everyone he knew because the police was useless and obviously weren’t doing their job right. 

He then thought of his siblings and felt really guilty about being kidnapped like that and then making them worry. He definitely didn’t mean to, specially because he knew just how worried Ravi could get about absolutely anything at all. 

Jessie came to mind of course, and he wondered how she would react. Of course, he was not naive enough to think that she was in love with him. But he could still dream! He was far too worried about her, worried about how she would manage all the situation. 

And then his mind went straight to Bertram and he felt his chest tightening in sadness and fear. He wanted to see the man, he half expected him to come save him, but he knew that would never happen. 

He wondered if he would ever see the sun again. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Bertram and Emma had been the first one to arrive at the penthouse. And when they noticed Luke gone, they had become a bit worried but they assumed he would be just watching a movie or playing a game. Emma had gone to check on her little brother’s room and when she saw note she yelled for Bertram and it all went downhill from there. 

The man had called the Ross right away before doing the same with Jessie. He did anything to be able to distract his heart from the pain it was feeling at the knowledge that some evil people had his soulmate and were doing only God knows what to him. 

Now, Bertram wasn’t exactly religious, but he would pray to whatever he needed to to be able to get Luke back home. 

At the moment, Morgan and Christina were walking madly around the apartment as Jessie sat on the couch with the children surrounding here, trying to look for some comfort. The three of them were crying in her arms while she tried to sooth them. 

Bertram sat on the sofa, his eyes lost on a random spot on the wall right ahead of him. He shouldn’t have gone with Emma for too long. He shouldn’t have left Luke home alone. It was his fault. And he had clearly failed as a soulmate. Soulmates should keep each other safe, and in this case considering he was the adult, he should have kept him safe. 

He was a pervert and useless. What else could he add to his curriculum for when the Ross would decide to fire him for not being able to look after Luke?

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Jessie spoke softly from the couch, she sniffled and held the children tighter in her arms “It’s my fault. I’m their nanny. I shouldn’t have left them alone.”

“They were with me...I should have said no to Emma or taken Luke with me.” Bertram replied “And he…” He looked at the children who had no idea about the reality of their brother’s soulmate “You get it.” Jessie nodded at that.

“I do get it.” She said softly “It’s why I say that you shouldn’t blame yourself, you out of all of us...You would never...I get it.” She sighed. 

“Now what?” Ravi pulled away from Jesse and looked up at her “What should we do?” He wondered and she sighed once again.

“Now we wait. Your parents are handling it, okay? They know what they’re doing and we’ll get Luke back before you know it.” She caressed his cheek “It’s been hours. You all should go to bed, okay? You look dead tired.”

“I don’t wanna sleep until Luke is back.” Emma said as she dried her tears with her sleeve, not caring how expensive her clothes were. 

“You have to, sweetie. Luke needs us all to have as much energy as we can for when he gets back. He needs us to be strong now and he will need us to be right there for him when we have him again.”

Zuri held tightly onto her even as she stood up and gently guided them all upstairs. Bertram rubbed his face. 

\--------------------------------------------------

It ended up not taking that long to get to Luke. The couple that had kidnapped him were not really cooperative enough to be able to handle such a big crime together. She ended up breaking and betraying her husband. It hadn’t taken her that much, just a small conversation with the boy they had kidnapped. 

“M-My soulmate’s waiting for me.” He had stuttered out to her the next morning, when they were alone. Luke’s eyes were swollen and red from crying so much, his cheek, mouth and chin had dried blood from all the hits her husband had given him. 

She had knelt down right in front of him “Your soulmate?” She wondered softly and Luke nodded.

“We a-are i-impossible.” Luke choked down a sob “But he’s w-waiting.”

She looked away from a moment before staring back at him “My soulmate...My soulmate was my own daughter.” She smiled a bit to him. A smile full of pain and dread.

Luke blinked slowly and he seemed confused “A-And I thought having a grown man as your soulmate was weird enough.” He joked, exactly how he was used to, making her laugh a bit. 

“He killed my baby girl.” The woman said softly and Luke’s eyes widened.

“He...Why are you with him then?” He wondered, feeling weirdly worried about the woman’s mental health “If he...That’s terrible!”

She didn’t have an answer for that. She just shook her head violently before she started sobbing. 

And for some strange reason, Luke wished he could hug her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

It hadn’t been all that hard for him to realize that he had already found his soulmate. Even if he had never understood back when he was a child what had happened the moment he met Bertram, he always kept in his mind the way the man’s chest glowed right in front of him. He remembered seeing the expression on his face and the deep anger in his parents. He remembered as well missing the man he had just met. 

He remembered the pain from being away from his soulmate. 

But it had all been jumbled in his head and putting the pieces together had taken him some years. 

Some years and overhearing a conversation between Bertram and Jessie. 

It had been really hard to accept it and to truly understand the fact that his chest would never glow for any girl since it had already glowed for an old man. 

He absolutely hated his life for many months after finding out. He hated the fact that he would never be like any other guy. He hated that he would never be able to be with a girl or just forget about his soulmate.

He hated life and fate and he wished he hadn’t even been born. He had clearly been born wrong. 

But then he started analyzing Bertram and the way he would act around him and his siblings. The kindness in his eyes when any of them actually did anything right and his concern for them and Jessie. 

The way his eyes would bright up whenever Ravi got yet another good grade, or Emma would make an appearance in a magazine or when Zuri would draw pictures for him. Bertram kept all of that away in his room and Luke had been nice enough not to mention any of it.  
Bertram was kind, no matter how he acted, and Luke sometimes felt like he couldn’t have gotten a better soulmate.

Nowadays, he had accepted it. And all he wanted was for Bertram to be honest with him. He knew he was just a kid to the man and really everyone else. But it wasn’t fair for the rest to decide his future. They were soulmates, that took two people, not just one.

\---------------------------------------

“Luke!” Everyone had yelled as soon as they went to the police station. When the boy looked up, and his bruised up face came into view, they all felt anger and sadness overcome them. But they knew better, they had to put it behind them. 

Christina was the first one to hug Luke and the boy had to keep himself from complaining when his sore body truly felt the strength in her arms. But he just wanted to enjoy the moment and so he he held her back “I’m okay…” He whispered against her and she just held him tighter.

“Oh baby...My baby…” She said against his ear as Morgan went to hug them both.

At the warmth of his parents, Luke started crying softly against them, not wanting to be seen by the others. 

Next came his siblings, and Luke couldn’t help but laugh as they all hugged together “Hey, it’s okay...You’ll guys regret having me back sooner than later.” He teased and Ravi shook his head.

“I’ll do your homework for you while you take a rest from school.” He promised and Luke chuckled.

“Oh you’ll regret that for sure.”

Jessie snorted and she quickly dried her tears before wrapping her own arms around Luke “I’m so glad you’re safe...We gotta go home now and I’ll put some bandaids for those cuts.”

Luke nodded when they pulled away he turned his head to look at Bertram. They shared a long look and Christina quickly grabbed her husband’s hand and smiled softly at him.

“Let them...You know Bertram won’t do anything.” She said and the man huffed and looked away.  
Luke took some steps towards the man as Jessie gently guided the others away “Sorry for causing so much trouble.” He apologized with a hint of a smile.

Bertram scratched the back of his head “Yeah well, if you didn’t that wouldn’t really be you. Huh?” He tried teasing and Luke snorted.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said quietly before looking down for a moment. He heard Bertram clear his throat and felt him put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Luke felt his heart melting at that, a warm feeling surrounding him and making him forget about all the bad things that he had had to live through. He looked back up at the other and smiled a bit. 

“Let’s go back home.” Bertram said quietly and Luke nodded, following him back. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards and for a whole years, his family had been pretty scared about leaving him home alone or letting him take the school bus. He liked the attention, he always loved to get it, but he had definitely gotten annoyed at that. 

By the time he turned sixteen, things had gone back to normal and fell right into place. 

But his patience had grown thinner. 

“Yeah, your soulmate is definitely not me.” Jessie had joked once after Emma had brought up the subject during dinner one night. Luke sighed deeply and looked at his siblings before shaking his head.

“Yeah, I think I know that by now.” He tried to smile before he kept on eating. 

Zuri giggled and quickly engaged in conversation with Ravi. 

Luke made sure to never mention the soulmates topic again. He could see the way Bertram’s eyes turned dark and that honestly made him feel uncomfortable. 

One day, Bertram had decided to quit his job and Luke’s following days were filled with sadness and anxiety. He didn’t know where the man was and he could feel his own hands shaking and his legs growing weak as each day went by. He hated not being able to see the man every morning, not being able to pull pranks on him or just have him around, knowing he was okay and mostly happy. 

It was separation anxiety, he had read it online. But he hadn’t been able to learn how to deal with it. 

He couldn’t sleep at night and he barely touched the food Jessie made for them. It had obviously made her feel worried and he hated that. He didn’t want to hurt her in anyway but he just couldn’t help himself. 

Then a new butler was hired and Luke wished he would just disappear and bring his soulmate back home, where he belonged. 

And when Bertram himself had gone to the penthouse and told them who had hired him...Luke felt himself burn with jealousy at the way that witch was touching his soulmate.  
Now, Luke didn’t exactly want a romantic relationship with the man. That would be absolutely weird and a bit disgusting, but it didn’t mean that he wanted just anyone touching his soulmate. He was his. He didn’t want him to be taken away from him now that he had finally accepted the idea. 

But luckily, after another week, Bertram had finally come back to them. And Luke couldn’t be happier. 

That same night, he went into the kitchen to grab a late night snack but he was surprised to find the lights on and his soulmate sitting on one of the highchairs as he sipped on some warm milk. 

“Bertram? What are you doing up?” Luke wondered as he walked over to the fridge to get himself a snack.

“Me? What are you doing up? You have school tomorrow.”

Luke snorted at that “Yeah, school.” Bertram rolled his eyes and the boy sat down next to him “So? What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked and the man nodded “Well..Me neither.” He said back. 

“Why not? Did you watch a scary movie?” He arched an eyebrow.

“Nah, I just couldn’t. Things have been...roughed around here that’s all. Roger was not exactly pleasant.” He teased and Bertram put his glass on the counter. 

Suddenly, he was hit with what he thought to be a brilliant idea. 

He turned his face away and took a long deep breath, trying to sound as sad as possible.

Bertram frowned at that “What’s wrong, Luke?” He asked hoping that Roger guy hadn’t done anything to the boy. 

“Nothing...It’s just…” He sighed again and he rubbed his eyes to make it seem like he was crying “I found my soulmate.” He turned to look at the man with the saddest smile he could master.

“What? That’s not possible!” The butler then exclaimed and Luke shook his head.

“Yeah...That Roger guy just walked into the room and I felt so weird and my chest started glowing like crazy.” He sighed and put a hand on his own arm “Yeah, it’s not possible…I’m only sixteen and he was like one hundred.”

Bertram then stood up “No, no that’s not possible.”

“Well, I know it’s weird but...Technically it is possible.”

The man continued shaking his head “No, it’s not. It’s not possible at all.”

At that Luke seemed confused as he stood up to look into the other’s eyes “Why not?”

“You already have a soulmate and it’s me! How can you have another one?! I will look for that bastard and I’ll make him take re-” He stopped talking once he noticed the way Luke was smirking at him as he folded his arms across his chest “Oh...Well...I was just...Uh...Happy April’s Food!”

“It’s fool.” Luke corrected with a teasing smile “And it’s September. And I already knew.”

“That we’re on September?” He tried and the boy shook his head.

“No, that you’re my soulmate. Jessie and you should really find a better spot to talk about private stuff, ya know?”

Bertram sighed and sat back down “Listen, Luke...That was not how I wanted you to find out.”

“Let me guess. You never wanted me to find out, huh?” He tried “That’s so wrong. I mean, it’s not exactly...Normal or what I expected but I think we both should at least talk about it. It’s not just you that’s involved in this.”

“Don’t you think I already know that?” He asked as he looked at Luke “What was I supposed to do, huh? You are just a kid, Luke. I could be your father!”

“But you’re not. You’re my soulmate and I wanna be able to have a say in whatever happens with my life.” The boy said as he took a step closer to Bertram “You looked after me all these years.” Luke said “You protected me from this, I know. I can see it now.” He said quietly “I’m grateful. I’m glad it was you. I’m glad it wasn’t anyone who would just take advantage of things. You were ready to give up your happiness for me. That’s exactly what soulmates do.”

Bertram shook his head “You may get on my nerves, but that doesn’t mean I’m just going to take advantage of the fact that we’re soulmates.”

“It must have hurt, huh?” Luke then said quietly “Having your soulmate so close...Feeling all wrong about it.” He looked away and Bertram stayed quiet. 

They didn’t say anything for a long moment before Luke turned his head again “I wanna hug you. Is that weird?” He asked softly almost like a scared child. Like the scared child he actually was even if he was trying to act like an adult. 

Bertram chuckled “Well...I’ve been dying to do that for a while now. If that’s okay.” He answered and Luke nodded before slowly stepping in between Bertram’s legs and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

He chuckled “You really gotta lose some weight.” The boy teased “Your tummy is in the way.” He wiggled around and Bertram wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him as tightly as he could. 

There was silence between them again, but this time it was much less awkward and it actually felt right. Luke closed his eyes and let himself relax against the older man. He felt safe, he felt like nothing could hurt him in that moment and he felt like the world was right for once. 

It may not be what he expected, it may not be okay, but it was what it was and he couldn’t feel happier at that moment. This clearly was his soulmate, this clearly was his right person. 

“Baby steps.” Luke whispered and Bertram nodded. 

They held each other tightly for long minutes, not wanting to let go of the other, not wanting to lose the warmth.


End file.
